creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Matter of Time
Have you ever regretted something? Truly regretted it? Not some act of petty revenge or an embarrassing gaffe, but instead a mistake so tremendous that it stays with you throughout the remainder of your mortal coil, never granting you a moment of peace? Nearly everyone has experienced this type of regret. Some manage to go their entire lives silently enduring it whilst others snap; forever tormented by their regret until their lives end; by their own hand or otherwise. There is a third group; those so tormented by their regrets that ,in their desperation, they show a willingness to bypass all forms of earthly and supernatural law. I refer to this group of people as 'Empty's', for nothing exists within them at this point except for a desire to be rid of their regrets. Occasionally, one or two of these poor souls will, through instruction or sheer luck, gain access to a more 'unconventional' means of absolution. Have you heard of the String theory: a hypothesis proposing the existence of an infinite number universes, each one differentiated by a string of variables and events scattered across millennium of each universes existence? This theory is much closer to reality than what people suspect. Some souls manage to break the ancient seals of the earthly realm. Fueled by their selfish desire to rid themselves of their regret, they call upon ancient, unspeakable magics to erase their universe, its life, its achievements, and, of course, their own regrets along with it. Yet, this comes at a price. Although they may find comfort in another universe free of the regrets of their former; I can offer only my condolences to those who choose this path, for they condemn themselves to damnation in their inability to endure their fate attributed to them by their own universe and instead seek to tamper with the balance of the cosmos themselves to enjoy but a meager lifetime of comfort. That is where I come in. I am, for want of a better word, an 'adviser' or 'moralist' of sorts. The spirits beyond my control which facilitate the exchange between universes demand complete commitment from Empties, considering indecision a grave insult. Any indecision on the part of the Empty weakens the barrier between universes and The Void, the realm which lies beyond mortal comprehension, which even the spirits of time fear. Thus, in order to ensure whether or not an Empty is committed to their path, the Empty is made to live through both the best and worst moments of the lives. It is my duty to guide each of the Empty's through their memories, taking care not to lose them and leave them trapped in a never ending cycle of both their best and worst memories (it's happened a few times I must admit). Once this phase of the ritual is complete, the Empty is given a choice whether to continue in their pursuit of a new life or to accept their current one. If an Empty chooses to withdraw from the ritual, they will wake up at the location where they summoned the spirits of time but will be unable to remember doing so. They will live the rest of their lives with perfect memory, remembering always the best and worst times of both their past and future, a small price to pay for such a selfish whim. If an Empty chooses to continue with the ritual, then both I and the spirits are rendered powerless to stop them. Once a link has been forged between two universes, the gateway will be exposed to The Void and the timeless, ancient horrors which dwell within it. This is the most dangerous stage of the ritual. The Empty must not tarry as the denizens of the Void will seek to flood through the gateway into both universes. Partial contact with the Void is impossible to avoid during the crossing between universes as any prospective Empty WILL be exposed to the shadowy realm, if only for a moment. A moment is all that is required, however. Many Empty's have met their end during the crossing; falling prey to the creatures of the Void and being condemned to suffer an eternity of torment at the mercy of abominations which have existed since the dark beginnings of existence itself. Once a successful Empty completes the crossing, the forces of the Void will stream into the old universe, consuming it and all its inhabitants and claiming the universe for the Void. The Empty, however shall be safely warped to their new universe, starting their lives afresh from birth as they seek to remodel their old lives into one with no regrets. Ironically, all former Empty regret their decision by the end of their false life as, in punishment for their selfishness, their adopted universe collapses and they are left to the mercy of the creatures of the Void. These creatures do not take lightly to lesser beings who tamper with the natural order of time and existence and will relish each of scream of agony and torment and ''regret ''torn from the lungs of those who thought themselves worthy of altering the structure of time. In my duty of advising Empty's and protecting the true flow of time and fate, I have made a startling discovery. Over the eons of the various universes existence; prospective Empty's have gradually whittled away at the fragile barriers between the remaining universes and the Void. These barriers grow weaker still and I fear that it is but a matter of time before the sins of mankind are repaid with a reckoning and the hordes of the Void, now lying in wait as they bide their time. My greatest fear, however, is for myself, for the beasts of the Void, in their hatred of humanity, must detest and revile their creator even more so. I fear that I am powerless against such blind fury. Humanity has many flaws, but their worst is their fixation on their regrets. That is my greatest sin and my greatest regret; to have doomed humanity from the beginning. I know not what fate awaits humanity. And I know not what fate awaits me; a powerless god. It is only matter of time. Category:Beings